beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Beelzebub IV
is an infant demon lord, and the son of the Great Demon Lord. His full name is . This is sometimes further abbreviated to: *'Beelze-sama' (Lord Beelze) is a term used by Alaindelon and most of the fellow demon servants, sometimes used by Hilda if there's En and Beelzebub is not around during Akumano Academy Arc. * . The suffix "-bo" indicates a baby. The "Beel" syllable is pronounced with a short 'e', not a long 'e' as English readers may infer from the double vowel. Appearance Beelzebub is a baby with an abnormally wide build and green hair. Beel is almost always shown with his binky, save when he is being fed. Usually, he is seen nude (even in public), causing ordinary people to talk about him and his "parent" Tatsumi Oga. Partially due to Hilda's misdirection, the rest of the Oga's family believes that Beelzebub is Tatsumi's biological son, using their similar eyes (usually frozen in either a blank stare or an intimidating glare) Personality Baby Beel is very easily impressed, especially by strong people since he himself is still weak and loses to other babies as well as to cats. On the other hand he is not the smartest one out there and tries to force his way through the most simple problems. It is also shown that he is afraid of insects. He often displays a fondness for things that might frighten "normal" babies, such as violence, exposed muscle tissue (on an anatomy model), heavy metal music, and demonic toys. Baby Beel used to be a crybaby who used to cry and shock Oga all the time, but as the time goes on he gradually becomes braver to a point where he is now rarely seen crying at all. This is due to Oga's continuous teachings about what it is to be a man and a Demon Lord. Despite having his own sense of pride and power, Baby Beel can be very shy around girls who are around his age, most notably Futaba Kanzaki and Chiyo Aiba. He tends to listen and follow the two out of apparent fear, perhaps intimidation of them. When around either of the two, he has even demonstrated embarrassment at the fact that he's always nude around them, something that generally doesn't bother him in the slightest. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Beelzebub came to the human world inside of Alaindelon. He was practically drawn to Oga Tatsumi from the beginning and is usually seen clinging to his back. Oga in turn did and still does not want to keep him around since he only causes him problems with other strong people at his school. Oga tries to give him to Kanzaki, but later Oga beats him up for the disrespectfulness to his comrade. Next day he faces with the serious problem from Beel. Beelzebub pees up like flood with his ability and Oga cries over his fortune again. They encounter the problem with an equipment from the demon world for two hours or so. Beelzebub and Oga head out to a department store to get the Diapers, so the pee of Beezebub would be stopped. They encounter a gang of robbers named as Orz3. Beelzebub gets attached to one of the Robbers, but Oga, feeling uncomfortable over the behaviour of robber, kicks him out. Beelzebub starts to pee again, but later Hilda takes them along to the ocean before Japan can be flooded. Demon World Arc Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Prince En Arc When others are looking for En in online games, Beel and Tatsumi are spending time training to become stronger. Akumano Academy Arc Memory Loss Arc Field Trip Arc Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Baby Beel drinks from a milk bottle while Oga is having breakfast with his family. It is suggested by Oga's Mother that he goes to a "trial" nursery school that has recently opened up nearby. Oga's Father supports the idea; while trying to use Baby Beel's age as a reference, he realizes that he does not know it, and evidently, neither does Oga himself. Baby Beel accompanies Oga while he learns from Hilda that Baby Beel is two years and nine months old. He continues clinging on to Oga's shoulder while he talks with Furuichi about the "trial" nursery school sometime after. After some time, the three head outside so that Oga can prove that he and Baby Beel can stay further apart from one another; as it turns out, rather than fifteen meters, they can now stay apart for at least eighteen. The excercise test ends up heavily exhausting Baby Beel.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 1-5 Baby Beel later goes to the "trial" nursery school with Oga and Furuichi. Sometime after they arrive, it is announced that the children will be partaking in a dancing activity together. Oga then sets Baby Beel on the ground, telling him to make new friends with the other toddlers. Afterwards, all of the children start dancing together to a song being played on the stereo.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 6-10 While everyone is dancing, another toddler named Raita slaps Baby Beel on the cheek, nearly causing him to cry. When the principal of the "trial" nursery school attempts to intervene, Baby Beel speaks out to him, apparently telling him not to get involved, as he will take care of things himself. The principal then has Baby Beel and Raita build a train set together; however, Raita continues his bullying tendencies, stealing one of the trains away from Baby Beel, even telling him to construct the railroad tracks instead. Baby Beel surprisingly shakes it all off and begins picking up some of the railroad parts. As it turns out, all he has been thinking about is making new friends in the "trial" nursery school, which is why he is being unusually cheerful.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 10-14 Later in the afternoon, Oga and Baby Beel head home together, where they are confronted by Raita and his older brother, who both taunt them for their behavior at the "trial" nursery school; however, the two siblings eventually realize who Oga and Baby Beel really are. As Raita's Brother goes in to punch Oga, the child-rearing gang leader tells Baby Beel that he will show him how to make friends, and he ends up punching Raita's Brother several meters away, whom he leaves with an additional warning.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 15-19 Baby Beel sleeps peacefully on the morning of the new year.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 2 Later in the day, he attends a small festival held at the Kunieda residence with Oga and Furuichi. There, they briefly pray to the Gods, albeit in a more informal manner. Afterwards, they all enjoy a small meal with Oga feeding some of his own food to Baby Beel. Oga and Furuichi eat with Aoi with whom they also inform about a strange dream that Oga had in the morning. Unable to interpret its meaning, Aoi suggests that they open some fortune cookies, though Oga's message simply reads "radish", to all of the males' confusion.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 4-6 On the first day of the new semester, Baby Beel, as usual, accompanies Oga and Furuichi to the reconstructed high school. The three re-affiliate with the high school throughout the morning and meet with several of the two teenagers' classmates. Natsume and Himekawa eventually explain to the three about how there is a group of freshmans who are trying to reign over the entire high school, which will include taking down Oga personally.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 11-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Page 3 One of them, Nasu, has already introduced himself to Oga, which later results in the child-rearing gang leader seeking him out. He and Baby Beel find him in the hallways near Kanzaki's gang.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 18-19 Baby Beel draws whisker-like features on Nasu's face with a marker when he comes close to the duo. Subsequently, per Oga's suggestion, the new freshman punches Oga and sends him flying into the ceiling, effectively burying his head, as well as Baby Beel's, into the concrete.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 6-11 Baby Beel manages to poke his head out. He rubs his face and then starts shouting at Nasu, only to be shot a dark smile at the latter, frightening the young Demon. Moments after, Oga frees both of them from the ceiling, and he lands on the ground while holding Baby Beel's leg.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 1-7 Baby Beel later returns to his spot near Oga's shoulder and watches as the following events unfold. Shortly afterwards, several of Nasu's allies arrive to take him away, and he leaves with them, but not before warning Oga that he will take Baby Beel away from him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 14-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 1 With Nasu's leave, Baby Beel suddenly starts pulling on Oga's hair out of frustration, which Furuichi suspects is because of the stress and tension that he has been feeling earlier,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 3Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 4-6 something originally noted by Oga himself.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 4-5 Baby Beel eventually stops after two other delinquents, Ebian Ichikawa and Kankurō Akahoshi, give their warnings to Oga before leaving the vicinity.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 7-8 Baby Beel later returns to the Kunieda residence with Oga and Furuichi during the afternoon. There, he gets into another childish fight with Kōta,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 11 until he later "attends" a meeting for most of the original Ishiyama delinquents.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 14 After the delinquents discuss and conclude on a set plan, they consider who is to be their alliance's leader,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 3-6 until they play a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who. In the end, due to Baby Beel's participation, he is unanimously made the official "boss".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 6-7 The following day, Baby Beel and Oga intrude into a classroom occupied by the Poltergeists, Kanzaki, and Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 17-18 It is then revealed that a tattoo resembling the Zebul Spell has appeared on Kanzaki's back bearing the number 1. Hilda, who is also present in the room, explains that it is the King's Crest, which signifies that a lifelong allegiance has been made between Kanzaki to Oga and Baby Beel; Baby Beel displays happiness and confidence at this reveal.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 1-6 The comical atmosphere quickly tenses as Kanzaki engages in another brief fight with Taizō Shioiri, whom he easily defeats; after a brief speech directed towards Oga,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 10 Oga and Baby Beel then confront Nasu in another part of the classroom. There, Nasu reveals that he is a Spell Master shortly before a fight ensues between the two teenagers. Throughout the fight, Baby Beel continues to cling onto Oga's back, making various facial expressions at the events that occur.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 15-20Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 1-12 When Nasu eventually succeeds in overpowering Oga, he asks that Oga give him Baby Beel, then stating that he will use the infant's power entirely until it is all gone; Baby Beel momentarily becomes worried and frightened at his words.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 12-14 Baby Beel remains silent though alert of what is occurring around him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 14-15 Fortunately, Oga is soon able to fight again, leaving Baby Beel to again oversee the fight as it goes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 17-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 1-14 At the climax of the fight, Oga and Baby Beel end up merging bodies again with Super Milk Time and succeed in defeating Nasu.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 15-19 After some time, they eventually separate from their merged self, though they end up switching bodies again due to Oga's forgetfulness. When Baby Beel realizes this, he becomes excited and eagerly dashes from the room, running down the school hallways gleefully in Oga's body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-14Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 17-18 He eventually stops near a female teenager standing near a window. She recognizes him as Oga and begins to strip down, asking Baby Beel to spend time for her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 18-19 However, upon noticing a trio of boys nearby, she then asks that they go elsewhere. Baby Beel happily agrees to her request without a second thought.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 4-6 He is taken to a broken-down and desolate area, where he ends up being beaten and gagged. Baby Beel starts crying although he is quickly silenced by the woman after she makes a seductive gesture towards him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 12-13 The woman then proceeds to remove Oga's upper clothing and collar his neck, moreover attaching a thin rope to the collar, which another woman named Mizuki uses as a sort of leash.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 4 Baby Beel is later brought to Aoi and Oga while still gagged and restrained, forced to watch the following events proceed;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 1 he later ends up receiving a scolding from Oga for not manning up despite his situation.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 18 During Aoi's fight wih the woman, revealed to be Ringo Hōjō, the latter takes hold of Baby Beel and threatens to burn out an eyeball,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 which she then does a second time. However, sometime before the second attempt, the side effects of Super Milk Time wear off, resulting in Oga and Baby Beel being able to return to their original bodies.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 17-18 Oga goes to pick up Baby Beel shortly afterwards.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 Sometime later, on a snowy day, Oga and Baby Beel play a card game revolved around the King's Crest and the Ishiyama delinquents. The two play a serious match against one another and it eventually results in a major disadvantage on Baby Beel's part, much to his shock. The two then notice that several of Oga's classmates have arrived though they continue to play the game, even offering the others to join in on them; they briefly stop once they see that the others care little for it,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 4-9 although they end up resuming it not long after.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Page 19 Baby Beel later spends the next few days clinging to Oga's back and staying with him wherever he goes, as normal.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 6Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 16-18 One night, after Oga learns that Furuichi has apparently gone missing,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 7 he heads to the Ishiyama campus with Baby Beel. While strolling around, they are approached by Zenjūrō Saotome, who reveals that he formerly taught Takamiya and Fuji about Spells.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 14-19 Saotome elaborates more on Takamiya's situation and how fighting him with his Demon Lucifer using Baby Beel can cause a war; additionally, he claims that Takamiya is on a much higher level than Oga. However, Oga rebuffs Saotome's warnings and leaves with Baby Beel to confront Takamiya inside the school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 1-3Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 14-17 Oga and Baby Beel later approach the "Beast" in a hallway with a defeated Furuichi and other beaten members of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 18-19 Powers & Abilities Electrocution vlcsnap-2012-01-28-14h35m33s144.png vlcsnap-2012-01-28-14h36m54s186.png vlcsnap-2012-01-28-14h35m11s149.png vlcsnap-2012-01-28-14h35m57s125.png When Baby Be'el is caused to cry for one of various reasons, for example Oga being in danger, it fries everything in a certain range depending on how loud he cries. Generally the energy used is higher than that of a 12.000 Volt stun baton Himekawa of the Touhoushinki uses against Oga in chapter 9. Initially, if Beelzebub was more than 15 meters away from Oga, the electric shock would reach a fatal level (for Oga). Due to their new-found trust, this distance has increased by 3 meters. Recently, Be'el has shown the ability to control his lightning and shoot it with enough power to defeat an ordinary demon Pee Once a year Baby Be'el relieves the blessed urine that contains holy demon power. It can't be stopped by simple means such as knotting or diapers and would be able to sink a whole town. This, however was prevented by Oga and Hilda riding on Ak'Baba to the ocean. Giant Form In the Demon World, Beel was able to turn into a giant and defeat the monster of the land. Hidden Potential While training with Saotome Zenjuro, a radio was used that made a "shadow" of Be'el. This shadow supposedly embodies the potential of its subject, and, as it was able to easily strike Oga into a boulder and crush that boulder, Be'el is hinted to have a large amount of fighting potential. Later, when Be'el and Oga switch bodies, Oga is seen defeating numerous delinquents using Be'el's body, implying that Be'el already has great fighting prowess but doesn't know how to control his strength. Super Milk Time It is revealed by Oga that he is not the only one getting stronger and that Be'el also receives a large power boost when they use Super Milk Time and they also fused after using the "Super Milk Time". At 30 CC, he was able to block the axe of Basilisk, one of the Pillar Heads, and at 80 CC, he was able to shatter the axe. Super Milk Time is a time limited technique. Super Croquette Time In the anime, Oga can use Baby Beel's power in turn after Baby Beel eat Croquettes. In reverse, Oga drinks Baby Beel's favorite Demon Milk while Baby Beel eat Croquettes. In this form, Oga synchronize with Baby Beel and took control of his power. He can beat Jabberwock's dragon Sodom without even failing. Oga can use a giant Zebul Emblem to destroy half of Akumano Academy building. Ankokubutō Ankokubutō is a technique that allows possession of the body. It is speeding up Be'el's maturation process, as he has his urination period 6 months too early. It also causes him to start teething early. This process might lead to complications later on. Relationships Tatsumi Oga Oga is Beelzebub's chosen adoptive father, selected both by Alaindelon and Beelzebub himself. Though they get off to a somewhat rocky start, even Hilda is surprised by the strong bond that rapidly develops between Oga and Beelzebub. When not crying or otherwise upset, Beelzebub actually listens to Oga and recalls his lessons on being a man clearly. Likewise, Oga picks up Beelzebub's speech patterns quickly and gets much better at taking care of him. Oga initially only wants to find a stronger parent for Beelzebub in order to get rid of him, but as they grow closer, this search is implied to be more for Beelzebub's own well-being than anything else: he needs a strong, qualified parent to draw out his full demon potential. But Oga already accepted him as his son. Throughout the series, Beelzebub is extremely attached to Oga, prioritizing being with over almost all else. Hilda Hilda has been chosen to act as the mother of Beelzebub, and raise him in the human world along with Oga. Beelzebub is close with his wet nurse, Hilda, as shown when she was stabbed by Hecadoth, he cried and even though Oga told him not to cry because Hilda is still watching them, he was still on the verge of crying. He also refused to run away when Hilda told them to run away. Also at the first series, Hilda asked if she should come with Oga to school, Oga refused. That caused Beel to cry and electrify Oga for not letting Hilda come with them. Despite Beelzebub seeming to prefer being with others at times (his refusal to leave Oga for her at the beginning of the series as well as her favoring Aoi while having a switched body) he still cares for her very deeply. He readily calls Hilda his mother, and values her happiness very much. Aoi Kunieda Beelzebub is very attracted to Kunieda. When Kunieda displays her strength, Beelzebub was happy. He also seems to be comfortable with Kunieda. When Kunieda was holding him during Oga's fight with Shinjo, he fell asleep in her arms, or when Beelzebub in Oga's body, he smelled demon aura from Kunieda and grasped her twice. Kunieda is also one of the few people capable to hold Beelzebub without him crying. One being Oga, and the other being Hilda. Since Beelzebub is also quite attached to Aoi, Hilda tends to be quite jealous of her. Trivia *In Animax broadcasts, Baby Beel and black baby beel wears diapers over their genitals. *Aoi is the only person Baby Beel hasn't shocked whenever he is crying. *Baby Beel is currently 2 years and 9 months old *in episode 52 kunieda hug beel for warmness of his body. See Also References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon